


葡萄成熟时

by bigyouyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyouyu/pseuds/bigyouyu
Summary: 没有！
Relationships: 朴志晟/罗渽民, 李帝努/罗渽民
Kudos: 4





	葡萄成熟时

00.

应该怎么爱，可惜书里从没记载。

终于摸出来，但岁月却不回来。

错过了春天，可会再花开。

——陈奕迅《葡萄成熟时》

01.

李帝努从没想过自己会做有关好友的春梦，惊醒时房间里还是浓郁得化不开的黑，只有床头充着电的手机发出微弱的光。

凌晨2点08分。

李帝努按熄了手机平躺在床上，薄薄的夏凉被已经被他的汗水打湿，睡衣也紧紧贴着皮肤，胸口满是沁出来的汗。下面硬的厉害，把宽松的睡裤撑起一个小帐篷，李帝努不允许自己多去回想那个梦，翻身去了浴室。

明晃晃的灯光让他一下难以适应，打开莲蓬头流下来的水是意料之中的冰凉，李帝努皱着眉头站到了花洒下，滚烫的皮肤一接触凉水便开始颤抖，虽然是在夏天，但凌晨两点的冷水澡也丝毫不可小觑。

简单地冲了一下后，李帝努擦干了身体，头上盖了一块干毛巾就要往外走，打开浴室门看到罗渽民从房间里走出来，脚步有些踉跄，看起来很困的样子，睡衣的纽扣也迷迷糊糊扣错了，领口大开，露出凹凸有致的锁骨和大片的胸口。

李帝努暗骂了一句，逃兵似的跑回了房间，躺到床上时心脏还在疯狂跳动，连带着呼吸也紊乱起来，想到他刚刚看到的画面，那个人的身影与梦里的相重叠，他张着嘴趴在自己的胸口，伴着难耐的呻吟把热气喷洒在自己的胸膛上，双臂紧紧勾住自己的脖子，两副年轻的身体紧紧地契合，空气里升腾出一朵朵白色的花，攀缘勾连，是少年青涩的情欲，也是懵懂而有力的撞击。

李帝努摇摇脑袋逼迫自己不去想，但就这一会儿功夫，他的下面又抬起头来了。既然冲凉水澡没用，那就只好释放出来，李帝努无奈地脱下裤子，右手握上的时候又觉得好像缺了点什么。他想到梦里罗渽民有些颤抖地伸出手，细瘦的手指凉凉的，纯良的小脸蛋就趴在他的腿间，一双干净又好看的眼睛望着他，让他不忍亵玩，却又极大地激发了他的征服欲。

大抵世间万物都是如此，越是美好纯良，就越渴望征服和拥有。

李帝努回想着罗渽民慢悠悠地伸出小小的舌头在那上面舔弄，湿湿的热热的，轻飘飘的像一阵抓不住的风，堪堪飞过又挠得他心好痒，下端被他微凉的手握着，一上一下冷热两重天的感觉，让李帝努体会到了从未有过的兴奋。他一边想着，一边继续自己手上的动作，呼吸也逐渐粗重起来。

李帝努的被罗渽民含在嘴里，一上一下，全身的知觉仿佛都汇聚在那处，被罗渽民湿热的口腔包裹着，快感直冲向大脑皮层，他的手指插在罗渽民的发间，低低地唤着他的名字。罗渽民的小嘴被塞得满满的，只能发出“唔唔”的声音回应，李帝努低头就能看到罗渽民的趴在他的身下起起伏伏，他忍不住小幅度地往罗渽民的嘴巴里顶弄，他每顶一下，罗渽民的脑袋就往后缩一下，但嘴巴还紧紧地包裹着他，偶尔牙齿擦过柱身，都会刺激得李帝努浑身一凛。伴随着罗渽民突如其来的吸吮，软滑的舌尖还在顶端不安分地舔弄，李帝努终于射了出来。

乳白色的液体黏糊糊地沾在罗渽民的侧脸，一双小鹿眼的眼底升腾起阵阵水雾，表情还是那样无辜，但手上还握着李帝努射过一次还半硬着的东西，有些红肿的嘴唇还半张着喘气，却笑得一脸无邪，一如两人初见的那个下午。

李帝努在黑夜里张开双眼。

他知道自己已经脱离了梦境，但又渴望就此长眠。

李帝努就这样猝不及防地想到他和罗渽民的初见。

02.

彼时的罗渽民也是像梦里那样，一脸纯良，笑起来像是春天到来，百花盛开。

那时候的李帝努13岁，男孩子发育得晚，还是小小一只，一个人在陌生的办公室走廊里等着下面的安排。这时候，同样13岁的罗渽民手里拿着一张表格，有些忐忑地走进了那间李帝努刚出来不久的办公室。

还是太小的小男孩，根本不懂得竞争的残酷，不懂后来他们会经历什么，更不知道在同一天来到这间公司的两个人，经过这样匆匆的一个照面后，两个人的命运就像是被上帝紧密缝合在一起。

李帝努记得罗渽民在打开那扇门前紧张得搓了搓手，又做了几个深呼吸，扭头看到自己在看他时，又不好意思地笑笑。

直到罗渽民消失在那扇门后，李帝努还在望着那处。虽然从小听多了别人夸赞他可爱，但好像那个紧张的小男孩更可爱。

李帝努蹲在地上开始演习自己一会儿要怎么跟这个可爱的男孩子问好，这时办公室的门开启，罗渽民的手被经纪人牵着，看到的是李帝努蹲在地上的背影，小小的一个，白色的袜子包着小腿，头发蓬蓬的。

“渽民，这个是帝努，以后你们就是一起练习的练习生了。”

李帝努听到声音赶忙站起身来，回过头，那个可爱的男孩正笑着看他，像小大人一样伸出一只手：“你好，我叫罗渽民，我今年13岁。”

李帝努没想到策划很久的问好竟就这样被别人抢了先，苦恼了很久的措辞到了这一刻也没用上，伸出自己的手紧紧握住另一只，小小的两只手像模像样地摇了摇，“你好你好！”

经纪人也被李帝努有点憨憨的样子逗笑了，“别光说你好呀，跟我们渽民介绍一下自己。”

“啊，我…我叫李帝努，今年也是13岁。”李帝努有些不好意思地挠挠头发，眼睛笑得像弯弯的月牙，还没变声、声音也软软糯糯的。

一双小鹿眼，对着一双月牙眼，透过干净的笑容，穿越了太过漫长的人生轨迹，今后的千丝万缕的羁绊，都始于这一番稚嫩的问好。

随后，经纪人领着两人去看练习室，刚到练习室的那一层，就传来有些喧闹的音乐声，“以后你们就在这间练习室练习，里面还有几个比你们早来公司的孩子，要跟他们好好相处哦。”

经纪人打开练习室的门，音浪伴随着剧烈运动的热气像一朵蘑菇云在两人面前炸开，里面的人看起来也没有很大，大概是他们的同龄人。在镜子前面练舞的孩子们见惯了来新人的场面，音乐还没来得及暂停，就一股脑地跑到经纪人面前。

罗渽民和李帝努还有些紧张，不知道该说什么的时候鞠个躬说你好总没错，罗渽民深深的弯下腰再站直身体，“前辈们好！”

眼前却站着一个比他还矮半个头的小鸡仔，正歪着头看他，因为矮小微微扬着下巴，小小的狗狗眼认真地看着罗渽民的大眼睛，有些疑惑又有些堂皇。

罗渽民也愣住了，以为自己已经够小了，没想到还有比自己更小的孩子在这，而自己刚刚朝他鞠了躬，还叫了前辈？

经纪人介绍之后他才知道，原来那个小鸡仔才1米5不到，比自己还小两岁，叫朴志晟。刚刚自己还叫前辈的人，现在正有些认生地叫自己“渽民哥”，真是迷幻。

李帝努看着罗渽民跟那个小不点儿聊的很开心的样子有些难过，毕竟自己才是跟他一起来的。李马克揽着李帝努的脖子带他认人，两人围着练习室转了一圈，到了小不点儿面前，李帝努伸出手：“你好，我叫李帝努”

小不点儿眨了眨眼睛，捏了捏比自己大了一圈的手掌，慢吞吞地开口：“我叫朴志晟”

“阿一古，我们志晟小小一只很可爱呢，帝努你说是吧？”罗渽民揉了揉朴志晟的小脸蛋，朴志晟往后躲了一下，他不太习惯与人自来熟，但抬头看到这个新来的哥哥长的那么好看，又偷偷地往上凑了凑脸蛋，想感受更多漂亮哥哥的温度。

李帝努盯着朴志晟圆溜溜的小眼睛无言点了点头，他觉得有些不爽，他不知道这份不爽是来自罗渽民对一个刚认识的人这么好，还是来自自己也渴望这样的好却没有得到。

李帝努从没想过，他与罗渽民初见时没来得及先说出口的问好，只是他人生中小小的一次意料之外，但自此插入了罗渽民的人生，处处都是这样突如其来的意料之外。

小小的少年奔跑着，跑向彼此，跑进彼此的生命。

03.

少年并肩迎风奔跑本就是世间最美好的画面。

罗渽民做了个莫名其妙的梦，梦里的他们回到高中，体育测试短跑的时候，李帝努就站在他身旁的跑道上，罗渽民扭过头看着李帝努活动脚腕，下午最温柔的阳光打在他身上，像是古罗马的高贵雕塑上铺撒下圣光，荡涤的海洋文明洗涮世间一切尘埃。罗渽民咂咂嘴，还真不愧是因为拍儿童广告被sm看上的人，真是该死的帅气。

哨声响得猝不及防，罗渽民向来有些反应慢吞吞的，顿了顿才追着风跑出去。围着他们的人群却发出了一阵嘘声，罗渽民怕不及格但又好奇，便一边全力奔跑着，一边回过头去看。

却看到李帝努的背影，同样的白色校服衬衫鼓满了风，像是手中抓不住的氢气球，仿佛下一秒就要离开地面，融进一片蔚蓝。

罗渽民跑得太快，即使是温热的风也变成了锋利的刀子，最尖锐的刀尖直直扎进眼睛里，他眼睛酸涩，鼻头也憋得红红的，用力咬紧的嘴唇泛出苍白，“李帝努！李帝努！”

他的叫声融进飞驰的风中，李帝努像是听不见一样，仍然背对着罗渽民的方向奔跑。

“8秒2”

罗渽民穿过了白线，体育老师按下秒表，好像一切都结束了，他回过头去看长长的跑道，上面空无一人，只有几片落叶飘零着卷起尘土，复又落下。

有时候，站在同一起点奔跑，不一定总是同行，也有可能是背道而驰。

……

罗渽民不是笨蛋，他明显感觉到李帝努在故意躲他。

罗渽民坐在练习室的角落，看着其他的成员在练习室中央围成一团，热烈地讨论着晚上吃点什么。自从李马克毕业后，队里没有了管事的人，大家凑在一起的时候便越发不可控制，吵得一发不可收拾。罗渽民低下头，腰侧的酸痛有一阵没一阵的像细密的针在扎，此刻李帝努正背对着他盘腿坐着，旁边的黄仁俊不时靠向他，李帝努也不躲，甚至伸手摸了摸黄仁俊的胳膊。

腰痛偏偏又不知趣地越来越重，罗渽民垂下眼帘，方才高强度的练习让他本就有旧伤的腰难以承受，额角的汗水砸进地板，啪嗒啪嗒，像是有什么碎裂在空气里。

“我们点炸鸡吃？渽民哥喜欢的那一家刚好有优惠”李东赫翻着手机，这样提议。

“不要，”李帝努抢着否决，“我们马上就回归了，要控制体重。”

缩在角落的罗渽民听到李帝努没什么感情的声音，再加上最近他故意躲着自己的表现，一时间心烦得很，猛地站起来离开了练习室。

练习室的门被摔得发出骇人的空响。

罗渽民乘上电梯的时候才后知后觉刚刚过于剧烈的动作带来的腰痛，他靠在电梯壁上厌厌地看着空荡荡的电梯口。电梯门缓缓关上，在全部关闭的前一秒，匆然晃过一张急切的脸。但罗渽民已经没有力气去帮那个人按开门，电梯门彻底关闭，带着罗渽民一人坠落、坠落。

他好累，根本不想去思考刚刚是谁会跑出来追他，会是李帝努吗？他不抱希望地嘲笑自己的想法，如果李帝努这么关心自己又怎么会在活动上只顾着跟黄仁俊营业，丝毫不管他的感受。

练习室好像被方才的关门声一键静音了，大家都大眼瞪小眼不知道发生了什么，李帝努低下头来装作玩手机，却偷偷咬紧了嘴唇。朴志晟还是一副小孩子的样子，被吓得一缩脖子，回头看向紧紧关着的门，但只是愣了一会儿就追了出去。

听到第二声门响李帝努才又抬起头来，发现是少了朴志晟后，眸色一暗，大家都在议论着到底怎么了，只有李帝努冷着一张脸，一言不发。

罗渽民私下很少表现出脆弱的样子，虽然在营业时他是爱撒娇的人设，但在生活中他一直都是一个温柔又坚定的人，主动照顾组合的弟弟，即使论年龄他其实是第三小的那个。

即使是夏天，首尔的夜也有点凉意，再加上刚练习完身上的汗液还没全部蒸发，被风一吹罗渽民不禁打了个寒战，扶着腰坐在公司大楼下的花坛边，眼前霓虹连片，车水马龙，他的脑海却不断重复播放李帝努方才毫无感情的话。

许是自己因为腰痛又想多了敏感起来，罗渽民拨了拨有些长了的刘海苦涩地牵起嘴角，瘦弱的后背突然被披上了一件薄薄的牛仔衬衣，紧接着是温热的胸膛。罗渽民被吓了一下，李帝努最喜欢这样从背后抱着他，扭过头却发现是朴志晟。

小孩不知道什么时候开始，逐渐长成了一个帅气的男人，明明是自己眼睁睁看着从一个小不点慢慢长高的，但又好像这孩子是一夜之间长大了。朴志晟揽着罗渽民的脖子，把自己那件薄薄的衬衣又好好包裹了一下：“呀，渽民哥不想跟我们一起吃外卖吗，志晟请你去吃好吃的？”

罗渽民此刻觉得好累，看着朴志晟认真的眼睛觉得没来由的欣慰，什么时候那个调皮的小屁孩也变得学会心疼起别人来了，他只想暂时挣破束缚自己的牢笼，无条件信任这个自己陪伴着成长7年的弟弟，吃一顿热乎乎的饭，换个澄澈明亮的心情。

罗渽民站起身想把衣服还给朴志晟，朴志晟却摆摆手执意让他穿着，穿好之后罗渽民甩了甩袖子说：“志晟啊，你这衣服袖子都比哥的长了啊”

“那可不，我现在个子也比渽民哥高了呢”，朴志晟说着就站到罗渽民眼前，两人脸对着脸，距离倏忽拉近到只剩几毫米，朴志晟的大手贴着罗渽民的发顶比在自己的额头，嘴巴骄傲地努起来：“你看吧，哥”

罗渽民扑闪着眼睛看向朴志晟小小的瞳仁，长长睫羽在昏黄的路灯投射下打出一片扇形的阴影，两人的鼻息交融在一起，首尔的夏夜从两人几乎相撞的鼻尖间逼仄生存。

如果说，之前的17年，朴志晟是个只会跳舞的傻瓜，没有普通小男孩的校园生活和青涩的初恋怦然。那么现在，就这这一刻，朴志晟的思春期姗姗来迟。

朴志晟的思春期，由首尔的夏夜、罗渽民有些颤抖的睫毛和自己左胸口的悸动构成。虽然来得有些迟，但又美好得不像话，朴志晟慌乱中别开了眼睛，却看到两人投射到柏油路上的长长剪影，像是紧紧拥吻的恋人。

他像个受惊的兔子后退一步，低下头的瞬间脸颊唰地红透。

04.

朴志晟并不知道自己此刻已经小脸通红，只觉得脸好热好热，上次这样还是他发高烧的时候，他们在滂沱大雨中表演完舞台，回到保姆车上只觉得一阵头晕，他缩在大大的外套里问坐在一旁的罗渽民：

“哥，我觉得脸好热啊”

软软糯糯的声音此刻听着很是无力，罗渽民伸出手来抚上朴志晟发烫的额头，他一向体凉，手脚更是一年四季都发凉，这么碰上朴志晟的额头后巨大的温度差让他惊呼出来：“志晟啊，你发烧了。”

后来那天他们回了宿舍，罗渽民像是照顾孩子的妈妈一样，喂着朴志晟吃下药，把自己的被子也盖在朴志晟薄薄的被子上，还嫌不够地从衣橱里拿了几件厚厚的羽绒服，一股脑压在朴志晟的身体上。朴志晟本就烧的晕晕乎乎，此刻身上像是压了五指山一样沉重，从厚厚的“被子”中探出小小的脑袋，囔着鼻子撒娇：“渽民哥，太重了。”

罗渽民像是什么都听不到一样，无情地把朴志晟的被角再次掖好：“乖，你发烧了，捂捂汗就好了。”

罗渽民的被子上带着他身上独有的香味，有点像皂角味夹杂着太阳的味道，就像罗渽民一样，温暖又干净。朴志晟闻着这股香味昏昏沉沉睡了过去，一夜无梦。

……

罗渽民看朴志晟突然后退的动作笑了笑，这弟弟好像永远都这么可爱，“我们吃什么呢？”

一说到吃的朴志晟又来了兴致，“麦当劳？肯德基？麦当劳新上的汉堡听说很好吃！”

罗渽民笑了，果然还是小孩子，说是请自己吃好吃的，但这孩子能想到的好吃的也就这两种了，完全是小孩子口味呢。

“那就走吧！”

罗渽民总是这样，永远是那个老好人，好像别人说什么他都会无条件应允，很少有脾气，永远温柔、永远多情，明朗又乐观地爱着他身边的每一个人、爱着这个世界。

朴志晟摇晃着小脑袋，看起来无忧无虑，却又做贼心虚地偷偷去扯罗渽民长出一截的袖口，捏在手心，牵着他最喜欢的哥哥走在路上，光是这一个简单的动作又让他的脸变得滚烫。朴志晟勾起嘴巴，嘴边小小的痣像一颗星子揉进夜里，他回头看被自己牵着的罗渽民，竟生出一种梦境般的错觉。

他的渽民哥好像此刻就是他年少青春期的初恋对象，他们牵着手就可以穿过时空隧道，走进充满未知又绚烂明媚的未来里。

虽然胆小的他还不敢去勾罗渽民的手，只需牵一牵衣袖，仿佛就足够他编织一整部青春小说。

……

李帝努从不看写得天花乱坠的青春小说，在他眼里现实高于一切，没有任何虚构的东西可以教他怎样过好自己的生活。

无趣却又踏实的实用主义。

所以经过了几次故意疏远好友，明显收到好友越来越低沉、甚至有些愠怒的反应后，他也彻底乱了阵脚。小时候有爸妈陪着跑广告片场，稍微大一点就开始了公司、学校和家三点一线的生活，大部分的时间囿于狭小的练习室，固定的路线，固定的接触人脉，让他在自己的小圈子里，像个小小的陀螺，虽然高速旋转，却从未脱离圈定的圆圈。

李帝努草草地吃了几口外卖总觉得食髓知味，总是控制不住地去想，罗渽民去哪里了，他有没有吃晚饭，刚刚他的表情看起来很不好，他好像下午说了腰不太舒服，有没有好一点。李帝努放下筷子，他既控制不住自己不去想，更控制不住自己的思维像一张没有尽头的网，一旦有了一个顶点，便开始无限地发散。

“我出去买瓶可乐。”

李帝努拿了手机就跑了出去，李东赫看着塑料袋里商家送的一瓶可乐，挠了挠头有点疑惑。

李帝努火急火燎地从公司出来，无视了楼下的自动贩卖机，径直走到小路上，扬长了脖子张望，人行道上偶有行人路过，李帝努的心里便愈发焦急，却在转身的瞬间，像是被一记重拳打在太阳穴，愣在原地。首尔本是盛夏，李帝努却开始小幅度地发着抖。

离他不远处的路灯下，朴志晟正在紧紧抱着罗渽民，小崽子这几年窜得飞快，已经比他和渽民高了一点，他的手抚在罗渽民的细瘦的脊背上，稍微矮一点的罗渽民则把整张脸都埋在朴志晟的颈窝。深蓝色的天幕上没有几颗星星，相拥的两人像一株同根而生的交缠花蕾，像是构成了一个隔绝任何生物的结界，谁都无法插进去。纵使迟钝如李帝努，此刻也感受到了两人特别的磁场。

朴志晟起初并没有想拥抱罗渽民的想法，但想到刚刚两人吃饭时，罗渽民低垂着眼帘默默无语啃汉堡的样子，觉得又无力又心疼。罗渽民好像还是拿他当做那个小孩子，要轻言哄着多喝牛奶才能长高，有什么好吃的他没吃几口也要一直喂给自己吃，有什么难过、烦心的事情好像也不会选择告诉自己这个弟弟。

朴志晟曾经一直以为自己是全nct最幸福的孩子，凭着年龄特权多了20个没有血缘关系的哥哥，在他们的羽翼呵护下，很好地长大了。但这时候他又对这种贪图安逸的心态嗤之以鼻了，他好想告诉渽民哥，他也是个大人了，他也也是一个可以依赖、可以信任的男子汉了。

罗渽民素颜的时候比在台上看起来更加瘦弱，此刻心事重重的样子更像是一场巨大的暴风雪压在孱弱纤细的树枝上，不堪一击的样子让他格外心疼。朴志晟不知道自己该不该多问，回去的路上也没敢再次牵着罗渽民长了一截的衣袖，只是陪着他慢慢地走，慢慢地走，手里拎着罗渽民临走时执意要打包给他喝的热牛奶，一路无言。

“渽民哥，”

快到公司楼下时，朴志晟突然叫住了罗渽民，他最近好像又瘦了些，在大一号的衬衣里薄得像一张随时都会被风吹走的纸，洗得有些发白的浅牛仔色衬衣堪堪挂在一副躯壳上，朴志晟也不知为何，只是很想抱抱他。

罗渽民被突如其来的拥抱弄得有些不知所措，脊背先是挺得僵直，朴志晟宽大的手掌一下又一下地顺着他的脊骨轻拍，像是在安抚一只受伤的小猫。罗渽民也逐渐放下戒备，整个人变得松软，缩在朴志晟的肩窝里，像是迷航的小船终于归港。

“哥，有什么烦恼也跟志晟倾诉一下吧，志晟已经不是小孩子了。”

“我也想成为，哥觉得可以毫无防备依赖的人。”

朴志晟的手突然停了下来，因为他感受到罗渽民在他肩膀轻轻叹出的一口气，热热的，痒痒的。

“呀，17岁的小孩子，瞎说什么呢，”

“哥才没事呢。”

朴志晟不需要捧过罗渽民的脸就知道，他的哥哥，一定又顶着那张可爱又漂亮的脸，笑得无奈又宠溺，用那种有点调笑的语气，逗弄自己这个爱装大人的弟弟。

“你就负责乖乖每天喝一杯热牛奶，好好长高、长大，其他的事不用你管啦”

罗渽民主动松开了拥抱，朴志晟感觉肩膀上好像还残存着罗渽民的温度和气味，温暖的而又干净，像阳光下新铺平晒开的白衬衫。

“我们志晟呀，天天小脑袋瓜想什么呢，唔？”罗渽民一边说着，一边揉了揉朴志晟的脸。

这一次，朴志晟没有像以前一样，有点嫌弃得躲开，而是努力张开圆溜溜的小眼睛，把靠近过来的罗渽民放大的脸的每一寸，都好好地、认真地描摹下来。他从不否认罗渽民是好看的哥哥，但这一次，在他早已认定的客观事实前提下，又加上小男孩的青涩悸动，各种主客观相互作用下。

他再一次不争气地红了脸。

“志晟呀，脸怎么这么红，发烧了吗？”

朴志晟抓住罗渽民想要试他额头温度的手，张了张嘴唇想说点什么，却听到不远处传来有点熟悉的喊声：

“渽民啊，志晟啊！”

朴志晟被吓了一跳，像是被窥探到了什么见不得人的秘密，赶紧松开了罗渽民的手，另一只手上拎着的热牛奶也因为手指脱力摔在地上。

黑漆漆的柏油路上，盛开出一朵泼溅肆意的乳白色的花，像是碎了一地的大雪。

站在不远处的李帝努招着手，明明嘴角在笑，但眼睛却正经历首尔最酷寒的严冬。

朴志晟缩了缩脖子，拍了两下自己涨热的脸颊，他也不知道怎么回事，或许真的是发烧了吧。走到李帝努面前，朴志晟看着李帝努的黑脸不知道该说些什么，禁不住打了个冷战。

在这个盛夏的夜晚，什么都不懂的朴志晟以为自己患了重感冒。

17岁的小男孩哪里知道，他患上的是一场叫做“爱”的重感冒。

【中or下】

00.

或者要到你将爱酿成醇酒

时机先至熟透。

枯萎的温柔，在最后会长回来。

错的爱，乃必经的配菜。

01.

罗渽民不是没想过放弃。

他想起自己腰痛在家修养的一个下午，那是阴雨连绵的雨季，细密的雨丝从早落到晚，像是要直把这份湿淋淋的寒意钉进每个人的骨髓里，浇熄每一簇跳动的火苗。

李帝努就是在那个傍晚来到自己家的，罗渽民懒懒倚靠柔软的床上，一边打游戏，一边听着窗外的雨声。

“哎西，又死了” 懊恼地把游戏机扔在一边，就听到一阵敲门声，李帝努呼喊他的声音隔着好远在楼道里回荡着。罗渽民厌厌地下床，拖鞋也没穿，噔噔噔地跑过去开门。

打开门还是记忆中那张脸，只不过好像又瘦了些，李帝努还是像以前一样，一句话都没说就开始傻笑，一手拎着还冒着热气的小年糕，一手拿着雨伞，簌簌地往下滴水，汇成一小片深灰色的像污垢一样的区域。

罗渽民没想到李帝努会过来，一时间不知道该怎么面对他，只是低着头看那块脏脏的深灰色，李帝努是个没什么心思的小男孩，看到许久不见得好友只是觉得高兴，丝毫没有察觉罗渽民的低落情绪。

“渽民呐，我带了你之前最爱吃的那家小年糕！”

罗渽民没有说话，感觉有千百句话哽在喉口，却又一个字都吐不出来。李帝努终于也发现了罗渽民有些不开心，伸手抱了抱他。罗渽民在家修养的这段时间长了些肉，抱起来暖暖的、很舒服。

站在门框里的罗渽民被李帝努满怀的寒气抱住，缩了缩脖子只是发抖，他听到李帝努久违的声音觉得好陌生，李帝努趴在他的肩头，他说：

“渽民啊，快点好起来，大家都在等你回来。”

罗渽民笑了笑，眼睛还是死死盯着那块深灰色洇开一片，他想，他现在的生活跟那团脏兮兮的灰色有什么区别。

“进来吧，帝努。”

罗渽民也冲着好心情的李帝努笑，看着李帝努不停地在脚垫上蹭鞋底的灰尘，他好像刚跑完通告，头发上抹了些发胶，随着他低下来的脑袋动了动，但他站直了之后又听话地回归原处。罗渽民看过他们新回归的mv，李帝努换了风格，用发胶把头发梳上去，挺立英气的眉骨露出来，褪去了稚气，愈发像个英俊的明星。

而自己呢，天天穿着睡衣躺在床上，除了吃吃睡睡就是打游戏。曾经怀揣的美好梦想好像太早地放弃了他，罗渽民接过李帝努手上的小年糕，塑料袋口蒸腾出白色的热气，但罗渽民却回想起方才那个拥抱。

这个春天，好冷啊。

罗渽民把小年糕放在桌上，领着李帝努坐在自己柔软的床上，他卸了全身的力气仰卧在李帝努旁边，李帝努一边盯着罗渽民卧室的天花板，一边笑着跟他说成员们最近的事情，说他们新回归的mv拍摄中一开始马克哥的t恤穿反了，拍了一会儿才发现标签露在外面，还有志晟最近又长高了两公分，辰乐的韩语也进步了很多……

罗渽民安安静静地听着，逐渐觉得鼻头酸酸的，窗外的雨声变得越来越模糊，没开窗帘的卧室里越来越低沉下去的气压随着罗渽民的呼吸越来越沉重地，压在他的胸口。李帝努口中讲的那些，好像已经离自己太远了，他们是看起来相依偎的两颗星，实际确实要用光年来计算的遥不可及。

“大家都很想你，”

“大家都在等着你回来。”

李帝努发觉罗渽民没有什么回应，扭过头去看躺在自己身边的那人，却发现他的眼睛里缓缓落下泪珠，一颗接着一颗，每一颗都像一颗流星划过天际，猝然飞逝而又闪闪发光，在阴雨天未拉开窗帘的昏暗空间里，兀自地、一下下降落在李帝努内心最柔软的部分。

李帝努的心像是被


End file.
